ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken the Emo's Timeline
Ken the Emo's Timeline is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 29th, 2013 Cast *Dave as Ken the Emo *John as John Jordan-Ken's Real Dad *Jennifer as Jennifer Jordan-Ken's Real Mom *Susan as Ken's Preschool Teacher *Diesel as Diesel Watson-Ken's Foster Dad *Kimberly as Kimberly Watson-Ken's Foster Mom *Ivy as Ivy Watson-Ken little sister *Dallas as Doctor *Lawrence as Judge Henderson *Brian as Lawyer Turner-Ken's Lawyer *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis *Simon as Chris-Kosta's Dad *Grace as Themlina-Kosta's Mom Transcript Text: Ken the Emo's Timeline Kosta Karatzovalis: This is a story about Ken the Emo. Real name: Ken Jordan. Ken’s Mom: Ow (x20). Honey, get over here right now. Ken’s Dad: What’s wrong honey. Ken’s Mom: I'm think I am Pregnant. Ken’s Dad: Let’s take you to the hospital. Doctor, is she going to be already. Doctor: Yes, she is in labor, all you have to do is, to push (x10) Ken’s Mom: I’m trying. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor: Congratulations, it’s a boy, what would you like to name him. Ken’s Mom: I called him Ken. Ken’s Dad: He is such a cute baby. Text: Ken Jordan was born on August 7, 1995 Doctor: You can both go home now. Text: (Age 1) (The Parents and Ken watching TV) Text: (Age 2) Ken’s Dad: It’s Christmas 1997, and I will control the camera. Ken’s Dad: Say Hi to the Camera, Ken. Ken: Hi Camera! (Start angrily) However I want my presents now. Ken’s Dad: OK OK. Ken’s Mom: Merry Christmas. Text: Age 3 Ken the Emo: Hi Kosta. Kosta Karatzovalis: Hi Ken. Teacher: OK class, get out your Milk and Cookies Ken the Emo: Yay, I love Milk and Cookies. (The Kids is eating and sharing together) Text: Age 13 (Ken is crying at the cemetery while Ken’s Parents died suffering liver cancer until Strangers show up in shock) Ken’s Foster Dad: What’s wrong kid, why are you crying? Ken the Emo: My parents who or living cancer. Ken’s Foster Mom: Oh, that is so shocking. Ken’s Foster Dad: Don’t worry, we will adopt you. Ken the Emo: Thank you. Text: So now Ken the Emo is at the Foster Home. At age 15, Ken’s foster dad got plastic surgery, At Age 17, Ken has a baby sister Ivy named when she was 2 years old) Ken’s Foster Dad: Your Grounded. Ken the Emo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ken Foster’s Mom: (Old voice alert) Go to your room now. Text: Age 17 Ken the Emo: I'm going to watch Arrow while grounded. Test: 25 Minutes later Ken the Emo: Why, that was amazing. Oh No. Ken's Foster Dad: Ken how dare you watch Arrow while grounded. The Show that your little sister hates as well as comic books. That's It, you are grounded (x5) forever. Ken's Foster Mom: And for punishment, you will be force to watch The Save-Ums for the rest of my life. Ken the Emo: No (x15). I hate the Save-Ums, that show is for babies. Ken Foster's Mom: We don't care, now start watching The Save-Ums or your double grounded. Ken the Emo: This is not fair, can my life will be worst. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Text: Present day Ken the Emo: That’s it, I had it all, I will sue my parents for all of times for want they did to me. Mom and Dad. Ken’s Foster Dad: What is it Ken, why are you so mad. Ken the Emo: I’m suing you both after all those times you have done to me, I’m telling the judge. Now get in the car, we are going to court. Oh, by the way, take your baby daughter Ivy with him. Text: At the courthouse Judge Henderson: The court is now session. Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo, do you have anything to say the accused. Ken the Emo: Yes, Judge Henderson, since I was grounded for no reason, all of those years they were lying to me, and they were using me. Ken’s Lawyer: But do you have any evidence to prove it Ken the Emo: Yes, I do, but I don’t have it, but I can say it from speech! They were secretly threatening to attack me, also, they are secretly want to back me away so they can get rich. Also, my parents has always forced me to The Save-Ums as Punishment! Besides it's a baby show, and it's gives people's cancer. Ken’s Foster Dad: What! We never do anything. Ken’s Foster Mom: Anyone but except Ken’s Real Parents. Judge: YOU! you’re the ones who killed Ken’s Real Parents for turning their life support for costing liver cancer as suspicious. Also, joining the Los Angeles High School as substitute abusive teachers to ground people. Ken’s Foster Dad: OK, OK, you got us. We killed their parents. That’s why we have to turn off their life support as a planned in order for him to be militarism and doesn’t believe at school. Judge Henderson: That’s It, I have no choice to say this. I find Both Diesel and Kimberly Watson guilty of all charges. This means I have sentence to you both to life in prison for the rest of their life. Also, Ivy Watson will be sending to the Youth Detention Center for 16 years. Ken’s little sister: Ivy don’t want to go to Youth Detention Centre (X3). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ken’s Lawyer: Too bad. Judge Henderson: Teleport powers, send Diesel, Kimberly and Ivy Watson away. (Ken’s Foster Parents has teleport to prison, as well as Ivy has teleport to Youth Detention Center) Judge Henderson: Case close. Ken the Emo: Thank you Judge Henderson and Lawyer Turner, now I like to move in to see my best friend from school, Kosta Karatzovalis Judge Henderson: Very well. (At Kosta’s house, he and his Parents are watching TV until the door bell rang) Kosta Karaztovalis: I’ll Get It. (Kosta opens the door and he was Surprised) Kosta Karatzovalis: Ken, It’s that it. You’ve look grow up? Ken the Emo: Hello, Kosta, it’s been a long time since we meet at preschool. Because I was sent to your house by Judge Henderson and my cousin Lawyer Turner Jordan. I wanted to stay with you forever since my parents are in prison. Also, my little sister is heading to Youth Detention Center. Kosta Karatzovalis: Wow, of course you can stay with me, I just love so much and I really thought that you can stay with me forever. Ken the Emo: Let’s give it a hug. (They both hugged each other) Kosta’s Dad: Hello Ken, welcome to my house. Ken the Emo: Hello Kosta’s Parents. Kosta’s Dad: Please, call me Chris, and this is my wife, Themlina. Because are family is Greek. Kosta’s Mom: It’s nice to meet you. Kosta Karatzovalis: And Ken, Welcome to the Team, it’s called the Metal Punks, and have you got a name yet? Ken the Emo: Yes, My Name is Ken Jordan. But sometimes they called me Ken the Emo from my Friends at school. Kosta Karatzovalis: that's fine with it. Oh, I am feel sorry about you that you’ve got expelled from school? Ken the Emo: That’s OK, It will never happen again. Kosta Karatzovalis: Well, so Me and Ken are together now, and his is officially as CEO of the Metal Punks, only 4 more recruits to go. (The End)Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Timeline Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:GoAnimate Category:Series based on The Metal Punks